The Dimensions
by Crystal Rabbit
Summary: The story of 'original' teenagers when they meet sonic and friends who are part of a franchise in this 'original' world as they go on adventures with them to fight off different forms of evil.


**The Dimension

* * *

**

**The Reality Check

* * *

**

**Tuesday January 12**

**Street of Shinjuku**

**9:00 am**

* * *

''Shit ,l'm late!''

A young teenage boy could be seen running down a rather busy road of Tokyo. Every few second ,his blue eye glance at his watch worn on his right first glance, there was nothing strange about this boy until closer observation was taken. The boy was running pretty fast and didn't seem exhausted neither nor was he even sweating or panting.

Upon heading heading to Shinjuku Academy,he saw the main gate was closed only gate opened was the smaller gate and blocking the entrance was one the prefects. She was wearing a black mini skirt along with a black biker's jacket carrying a notebook for late arrival. You see Shinjuku Academy look like an academy with the massive buildings and fields but is really like it is like a high school .They don't have any uniforms for the student to wear so people have to wear clothes from home.

He groan as he approached the girl,he knew her by reputation at school ,she was the daughter of a rich family and that her father own some kind of computer is not much of wonder of how she got the job as prefect aside from being popular and rich.

'Well what do we have here ? For someone that fast ,you sure are slow.'' snickered Mandy.

'You know rules are rules beside l have already written your name down, have fun in detention Daniel'' laughed Mandy checking her nails.

Daniel knew better than to disagree with her. Most people knew better it was better to agree with her even if it meant giving your money to her after all what could be more bad than her boyfriend's wrath.

With a sigh Daniel run quickly to his class.

Finding the door closed, he quickly knocked on the a few seconds later the teacher opened the door for him,with an annoyed look on his face for disturbing his lesson.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**11:00 am

* * *

**

Shinjuku Park was normally buzzing with life but at school hour and work hour,it was very quiet ,nothing was disturbing the peace.

But peace doesn't last forever, of what appear to be a portal appeared out of the of the portal a blue blur shot landed on both its feet on the ground

The portal close up instantly after the blue blur. The blue blur looked the around his surrounding curiously.

Of course,he didn't live here .It was pretty bad that he got sent to a dimension and world that he had no clue about.

As if on cue a small ball of light descended toward him, upon reaching him it vanish,leaving a hand sized device behind.

The blue creature groaned as he picked up the device with his white glove.

This has had to be one of destiny's joke

* * *

**Shinjuku School**

**3:00 pm

* * *

**

The rest of the school day went normally for Daniel with the bell signifying the end of the school day,all the students were last lessons was Math and their math teacher was really strict giving out three exercise of math homework.

As Daniel went into the detention room and took a seat beside his friends in the room and started doing his homework. After ten minute ,the teacher excused herself due to some important matters.

After the teacher left, Daniel stopped doing his homework and turn around.

'Hi Daniel, how did you get detention.' Asked Chris looking up from his homework.

'Just came in five late minutes.'

'So my guess is Mandy.' said Chris

'So what about you and the others.'asked Daniel

'Would you believe me if I told you that me ,Helen,Frances and Danny got attacked by a monster ?' asked Chris taking a deep breath

'Not really.'replied Daniel looking puzzled.

'Heard of the Animel rumors?' asked Danny.

'You mean that one ,where people are saying that the creatures are real and there have been sighting of them.'

'Yes ,that one' stated Helen.

'Look,this is all bullshit,I bet Hypnos is just making up all those crap, just for the money.'

'Look,Daniel,I know that it might sound insane but just listen.' replied Helen trying to get Daniel to understand.

'This is how it started,' Chris said 'Me ,Helen ,Frances and Danny were walking to school when we got attacked by this giant monster on the way.

'It was a robot' exaggerated Danny, stretching his hands out to show how big and wide the beast was ,making the situation seem less serious.

'Then this girl with a yellow fox just pop out of nowhere and kills the monster.'

'Why should I believe it ,it is just a rumor.'

Just then the teacher poke her inside the detention room

'Hey kids ,I just came to tell you that I have to leave early so detention is finished.'

With that she left the detention room and walked down the corridor

As Daniel packed up his books ,he saw a blue and green light glowing and heard a loud beeping sound coming from his bag

This caught the attention of everyone in the room as Daniel found the source.

It was a device,the size of his hand and it was sort of thin. It had green grip at the back and a light blue border around the screen, it had three red button at front and bottom of the keychain was an image of a wind.

Suddenly a layer of data sprang up from the screen of the device. Across this layer,words started flashing

OWNER REGISTERED. SEARCHING FOR PARTNER.

'What?' Daniel mumbled,the layer of data had now disappeared in its place was a map on the screen of the device.

Daniel gave the device a look that said what was the heck was that about.

'Hey, where do you think that it lead to?' asked Frances.

'We will find out soon.'

* * *

**Shinjuku Park **

**3:30pm

* * *

**

A girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail was walking down the was wearing a long jean pant with a plain pink shirt.

Unlike everyone else in the park, she was on a mission with a determine look.

'Boss, are you sure this is the right place?'. The girl was talking to someone on the phone.

'Positive, have you found that Animel yet.'

'Yes, I have. It turn out to be a blue hedgehog who calls himself Sonic and his partner has not found.'

'You know they are not going to be only ones, there are going to be even more of them.'

'Yeah ,thank for stating for the obvious.' stated the girl in a bored tone

Looking down on her device, the girl could see that the hedgehog's partner was coming by the coming of the new dot on the screen

'Got work to do,I have found the partner, see you soon.' replied the girl before closing the call

* * *

**Shinjuku Park **

**3:30pm

* * *

**

'Are you sure that such a good.' asked Danny who looking a bit nervous. 'I mean who would leave that in your bag.'

'I don't who or what they are.' Daniel replied boldly 'They must have know who I am or else they wouldn't have put it there

What was his uncle going to say going to say if someone found about him and his family's secret. Would they be force to work for some kind of military or become some kind of horrifying shivered mentally at the thought of it.

'Maybe should you stop running for school that way, your secret would be safe,'' suggested Chris trying be helpful but thought again 'But then it would be really suspicious.'

Daniel kept his head looking down at the device, hoping it was a big joke.

Suddenly the arrow stopped pointing, Daniel found himself and his friends in the quieter and less populated part of the park. Ahead of them was a girl with the ponytail,she playing with an object which appeared to be a phone.

Apparently Daniel's other friends were certain that this girl was one that rescue they run toward her.

'Hey, you're the one who saved us from that robot with your fox friend .'said Frances in an excited tone

'Sorry,I am sure you got the wrong girl and fox are only legend and not real.'replied the girl sincerely

'There is no need to be modest beside have I meet you before at meeting like ?' asked Chris shyly scratching his head.

A thought struck Daniel ,he had seen before on so many TV movies and games

Until now he realize

'Your that famous superstar, Heidi Chau.' Daniel said in shock at meeting a superstar.

'Bingo,' said Heidi smiling. 'You know Chris ,it make me sad that you don't remember me.'

There was a slight rustle in the tree in front of the girl before a blue creature jumped out of the tree and landed on it is feet surprising everyone except for the girl who look pretty annoyed .

Daniel observed the blue creature ,it was a blue hedgehog with green eye with blue hair,it had red sneaker with a blue shirt and dark blue pants.

'How cute ,it's a hedgehog from Animel .'said Helen looking at the hedgehog.

'You were suppose to be hiding up in the tree with Rena not down here.' shouted Heidi in annoyance

'.I get.' mumbled the hedgehog in the annoyance of being shouted at.

A yellow fox with yellow hair wearing a purple shirt with a yin-yang and blue short and white boot leap graceful out of the tree into the ground surprising everyone again expect for hedgehog and Heidi.

'Rena ,why did you let him jump out and be seen by human.' demanded Heidi wanting to know why her partner let hedgehog be seen by human

'Calm, Heidi,that blue hair boy is holding the D vice in his hand so that has to his partner.' explained Rena

'Wait, are you saying that hedgehog is my partner.' asked Daniel having not a clue in what these two were talking. 'What are you talking about?'

'Holding in your hand is a D vice which make you a hacker and all hackers have a partner.' Rena explained. 'Only the chosen ones are able to receive a D vice.'

'Hacker?'

'Yes, a hacker is able to make their partner even stronger by working together.'

'But I don't want to be hacker this is all happening too.'Daniel said slowly

'Excuse me, but has everyone forgot about.' said the hedgehog indignantly

'Not my problem.' said Heidi. 'Then introduce yourself to Daniel.'

'OK ,Hi my name is Sonic and I'm thirteen and I like running.' said Sonic

'How did you know my name is Daniel.'Daniel was sure this girl was with the government. 'I never told my name.'

'I have my connections and I am like you, Daniel.' Said Heidi with a sense of mysterious. 'I am one of them.'

'So… Doesn't it mean I have to live with Daniel now permanently.'asked Sonic impatiently

'Yes, but you have be inside of the D don't want you to set off alarms in the city.'

'Fine, but this better be short.' retorted Sonic not liking the idea of being trapped inside a D vice

Heidi spent a few seconds explaining to Daniel on how to use the D vice to contain his partner which was to simply press the red small button on the top.

After Sonic was contained.

'So I'm a hacker what I am supposed to do.' Daniel directing the question to Heidi .

'We will soon meet.' Heidi with Rena jumped on the branches of tree in front of them before jumping branch from branch disappearing from Daniel and his friend's sight.

Now he understood when she said she was on of them and maybe he could trust her….

* * *

**Unknown location**

**GUN HQ**

**6:00 pm

* * *

**

A young man was standing near giant window of his office, enjoying the view of the city before a knock on his door interrupted him.

'Come in.'

'Yes, sir.'

'What is the report.'

'Sir, there has increase sighting of these Animel creature and there are also sighting of bigger creature.'

'How big'. The commander was demanded to know.

'According to reports there are some as big as these building.' the agent said before pausing. 'I'm not sure if can hide this anymore.'

'Why is that.'

'As you know Animel is a popular franchise ,everyone know about it plus there are many fan sites about the Animel and how they could be real with the sighting and there rumor about it too.

'I think there is connection between the Animel, the owner and the creatures that just keep popping up.' said the commander thinking about situation. 'I want an investigation team on this case quickly.'

'By the way,in the Shinjuku area we have a digital recording of a battle between a yellow fox and a robot and it lasted for three minute with the fox being the winner by one of our agent.'

'Let sent to this video recording to Mr Robotnik and see what he make of it.'


End file.
